Love sunday
by Shykeiro
Summary: Happy Birthday Di xD Ashley a appris, après des évènements assez choquant, qu'Henry s'était fait blessé par la faute de Will, le nouveau engagé par sa mère...est-elle inquiète par professionnalisme où par autre chose ?


_OH MY GOD ! Demandez-moi pas d'où ça sort...jamais, au grand jamais ! je n'aurais cru écrire un jour sur ce couple. Pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais pas que je l'aime non plus. Je les vois surtout en frère-soeur comme relation, mais je dois avouer que ça peut être mignon quand même. Étant donné que je ne suis pas habitué avec ces deux-là, il se peut qu'ils soient TRÈS, MAIS TRÈS OOC, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux sincèrement et j'espère que vous aimerez quand même._

_Bonne lecture._

_C'EST POUR TOI DI ! C'EST TON CADEAU :3 Enjoy xD_

* * *

**Love sunday**

Ashley se dirigeait d'un pas lent vers l'infirmerie. En plus de digérer lentement les informations transmises par sa mère et son...et John Druitt, elle avait appris, quelques minutes plus tôt, qu'Henry avait été blessé par la faute du nouveau. Oui bon, Big Foot ne l'avait pas réellement expliqué de cette manière, mais c'était ce qu'Ashley en avait conclu. Premièrement, elle avait noté quelque part dans sa tête qu'il faudrait apprendre au nouveau à se mêler de ce qui le regardait. Deuxièmement...elle...voulait savoir comment allait Henry. Oh, par simple soucis de professionnalisme quoi. S'il n'était pas en état de réparer les ordinateurs, le Sanctuaire s'en trouverait désavantagé. Ou était-ce son excuse pour ne pas voir la raison première de son inquiétude ? Bref, en arrivant à l'infirmerie, elle ne le vit pas. Le déclic se fit dans sa tête. Non bon...il allait mieux, c'était quand même pas dans l'infirmerie qu'il serait resté. Donc, logiquement, où pouvait-il être ? Dans sa chambre, à l'autre extrémité du Sanctuaire. Super !

Tournant les talons, un peu en grognant, elle reprit sa marche. Elle n'aurait aucun besoin de s'entraîner aujourd'hui avec la marche que ça lui faisait faire. C'était que le Sanctuaire était grand. Pas mal même. Trop même. Bon, oui, fallait trouver un endroit où faire vivre une centaine de résidents, quelques-uns plus dangereux que les autres, mais quand même, il y avait des limites. Limites et Helen Magnus, ça n'allait pas ensemble.

Au bout d'un moment, elle arriva finalement devant la porte de sa chambre. Que faire maintenant ? Cogner et lui demandait comment allait le 'boy scout' ? Peut-être pas une bonne idée. Son but n'était pas non plus de le vexer, mais simplement de savoir comment il allait après s'être fait tabassé par un gros reptile. Tout ça en voulant protéger un idiot qui s'était mêlé des affaires d'autrui. Il fallait quand même vouloir. Elle l'aurait probablement laisser se démerder tout seul. Quoiqu'à y réfléchir...peut-être pas. Sa mère tenait à l'avoir dans son équipe après tout. Enfin, détail...

Elle toqua.

-Hm ?

-J'peux entrer ?

Elle ne le vit pas évidemment, mais Henry eu un regard surpris. Depuis quand Ashley Magnus demandait la permission pour faire quelque chose ? Bref...

-Euh...ouais.

Elle entra donc et son regard croisa celui de l'homme qui avait fait office de grand frère depuis des années. Il avait toujours été là dans ses mauvais moment, mais aussi c'était lui qui la couvrait lorsqu'elle faisait des bêtises ou lorsqu'elle partait du Sanctuaire alors que sa mère le lui interdisait.

-Salut, fit-elle avec un signe de la main, un sourire un peu mal à l'aise, tout en entrant, refermant légèrement la porte derrière elle.

-Salut, répondit-il, le dos appuyé contre le bord de son lit, un plateau de nourriture à ses pieds.

-Il paraît que tu t'es fait roussir par un serpent ?

Henry eu un sourire en coin, mais hocha tout de même la tête.

-Ouais.

Ashley s'approcha doucement et repoussa le plateau un peu plus loin pour pouvoir prendre confortablement place sur le bout du lit du loup-garou.

-Ça va mieux ?

Elle ne trouvait pas de meilleur moyen pour s'entretenir de son état.

-Quand même...Il m'a simplement poussé, au fond...

Elle haussa les sourcils.

-Tu es tombé de deux étages quand même.

Il haussa les épaules.

-C'est pas la fin du monde.

Son air fit détourner le regard à Henry. Non mais...pas la fin du monde...il aurait quand même pu se tuer. Elle gronda.

-J'suis sûre que ma mère n'est pas d'accord avec ça.

-Non...

Elle s'approcha lentement, sans réellement en prendre conscience.

-Tu t'es blessé où ?

Il la regardait dans les yeux, sans même détourner le regard. Comme s'il y était...accroché. Elle-même éprouvait un certain mal à ne pas le regarder. Après tout, elle s'inquiétait pour lui. C'était normal non ? Elle n'aurait pas aimé qu'il se blesse ou pire, qu'il se tue.

-Hum, j'ai mal aux côtes surtout, mais Helen et Big Guy disent que je vais m'en sortir sans même une cicatrice.

Ashley eu un sourire qu'elle ne put réprimer.

-Bah au moins tu vas pouvoir continuer de réparer les trucs !

Il eu un léger rire.

-Ouais...

Bon, ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle cherchait à dire.

-Tu veux de la glace ?

Elle vit une lueur dans les yeux du loup-garou qui la fit sourire presque tendrement.

-Tu m'en proposes ?

-Devine ce que je suis en train de faire idiot ?

Ils se sourirent.

-J'accepte alors ! Tu peux reporter le plateau en même temps ?

Elle tapa sur son pied qui, heureusement, ne faisait pas partit des membres blessés de son anatomie.

-C'est que tu en profites dis-dont !

Il rigola.

-Mais non, ça ferait simplement plaisir à Big Guy...

Elle prit le plateau en lui tirant la langue, puis ressortit de sa chambre. Direction la cuisine. Elle savait qu'il y avait assez de crème glacée pour nourrir une armée. Il fallait dire que c'était un aliment plutôt prisé au Sanctuaire. Ça se mangeait rapidement et en plus ça écrasait la faim pendant un petit moment. Parfait pour des gens occupés comme ils étaient.

Fouillant dans le congélateur, elle en sortit la glace préféré d'Henry et en servit un bol, puis prit la sienne, en servant un autre bol. Elle serra ensuite le tout et reprit la route vers la chambre d'Henry. Elle avait décidé comme ça qu'elle mangerait avec lui de la glace. Ainsi elle pourrait...rester un peu plus longtemps avec lui ? Professionnalisme évidemment. Quoi d'autre ?

Elle ouvrit d'un coup de pied la porte, faisant sursauter le locataire, puis lui mit le bol entre les mains.

-Voila !

Souriant, il prit une bouchée et ferma les yeux, le temps de déguster ce qu'il avait en bouche.

-Alors, tu aimes ?

Il hocha fortement la tête.

-Oui, j't'aime beaucoup.

Le silence se fit. Ashley le regardait alors que lui avait les yeux dardé sur sa crème glacé.

-La crème glacée je veux dire...

Il releva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau.

-Je voulais dire que j'aime...euh...la...

Il n'arrivait plus à mettre un mot devant l'autre. Une chance qu'il n'avait pas en plus à marcher. Ashley retenait un sourire. Elle se demandait quand même si elle devait comprendre ce qu'elle croyait comprendre. Après tout...mais pourtant...il avait l'air de...

-La crème glacée ?

-Oui, c'est ça ! Fit-il en pointant la cuillère sur elle, lui lançant par le même mouvement un peu de crème glacée au visage. Ashley resta figée un moment, puis lui en lança à son tour.

-Hey ! S'écria le loup-garou en se reculant.

-C'est toi qui a commencé ! Répliqua-t-elle en lui en lançant de nouveau.

Comme ils en avaient l'habitude, une bataille commença entre nos deux protagonistes. Bataille qui cessa dès qu'un léger gémissement de douleur ne sorte de la gorge du loup. Ashley, désormais par-dessus son ami, s'arrêta brusquement.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle presque paniquée.

-Ouais...ouais...j'ai juste eu une crampe...

Il s'arrêta de parler en prenant compte de leur position. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se battaient, les positions étranges ils en avaient l'habitude, mais en ce jour, étrangement, sans qu'aucun ne comprenne, cela soulevait un certain malaise. Quelque chose avait changé. Mais quoi ?

-Euh...Ashley ?

Elle était perdue dans son regard.

-Oui... ?

Un silence suivit ce oui, avant qu'il ne s'approche un peu d'elle.

-Non...laisse faire j'ai rien dit.

Il posa un doigt sur sa joue, puis sa main en entier. Ashley ferma doucement les yeux. Il ne savait plus, elle non plus. Elle sentait une main d'homme sur sa joue et non plus la main d'enfant qui parfois prenait la sienne lorsqu'ils jouaient, plus jeunes. Depuis qu'ils avaient grandit, rares étaient les fois où il se touchaient ou se frôlaient, sauf si c'était pour se battre. Ça lui faisait étrange, mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Aussi ne repoussa-t-elle pas cette main qui fit accélérer les battements de son coeur...

-Non sérieux...tu voulais dire quoi ?

Il s'approcha encore, elle sentait son souffle contre ses lèvres.

-Rien j'te dis.

Il l'embrassa, sans qu'elle n'y fasse rien, enroulant ses bras entoura sa taille alors qu'elle ferma doucement les yeux. D'accord, c'était censé être son frère de coeur, mais une âme-soeur peut aussi voler le coeur non ? Elle posa ses mains contre son visage et répondit à son baiser.

Ils verraient bien comment se porterait leur futur...à deux...


End file.
